


Please tell me...I promise I won’t get mad.  I...I bet I’ll like it.

by StrokeAndQuill



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cuckquean, Cuckqueaning, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light daddy kink, Shy to Perverted, audio script, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrokeAndQuill/pseuds/StrokeAndQuill
Summary: [F4M] [Script Offer] “Please tell me...I promise I won’t get mad.  I...I bet I’ll like it.” [FSub] [Shy to Perverted] [Cuckqueaning] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Facial] [Begging] [Light Humiliation] [Light Daddy Kink] [Dirty Talk] [Light Bondage/Soft BDSM Mentions]She always had a submissive streak.  She always asked what you thought of her friends.  But until tonight, you were never quite aware just how far it went, and what she really wanted you to do to all of them…
Kudos: 14





	Please tell me...I promise I won’t get mad.  I...I bet I’ll like it.

**Author's Note:**

> This script is for adults, and it contains explicit content. It should only be performed by adults, read by adults, and listened to by adults. All characters in this script are 18+.
> 
> This is a script for r/gonewildaudio, a subreddit for, in their own words "...adult redditors to submit amateur erotic audio recordings or written materials for reading as a recording that are intended to be sexually stimulating or titillating to the listener or the submitter." 
> 
> If you're not familiar with them, you should check it out!
> 
> This script is my first attempt at a GWA script. Because of that, it likely is imperfect, and I would love to hear any feedback anyone has on formatting, dialogue, stage directions, length, etc.

Scenario: You surprise your lover with a new outfit and some lustful passion...only to fall headfirst into revealing your secret cuckqueaning desires. 

\---  
Stage Notes:

(Parentheses) Give guidelines on emotions, tone, and emphasis.  
[Brackets] Give guidelines on actions or sounds.

Guidelines are merely that - guidelines. Performers should feel comfortable - and are in fact, encouraged to do so - if the need to make adjustments to tone, sounds, or wording would make something feel more natural or easier to execute. Please consider this my permission and blessing to add, remove, or alter any part of the script. 

I’ll also mention specifically that I know not everyone likes to use “Daddy.” If you would like to replace that with ‘sir,’ ‘babe,’ or anything of your choosing, please don’t hesitate to do so. I also am not fully confident that my guidelines on sounds, such as giggles/moans/etc., are realistic and well timed - I encourage you to use them only as a loose indicator and trust your own instincts. 

\---

SCRIPT:

(Nervously) Um...hi, baby. D-do you like it? I remember what you said...about how much you wanted to see me in j-just thigh highs and a fishnet top and well...gosh. 

(Nervous but excited) Y-you do like it? [small giggle] Good. I wanted to do something special for you. I know it’s been sort of tough lately, and you’ve been really patient and kind to me. I just wanted to return the favor to you. To give you a day where you can relax and feel good. 

(Confidence building a little. Less nervous) Just let me take care of you. Stay on the couch...you look really comfortable. I’ll get down on my knees in front of you, just the way you like it. (Teasingly) Isn’t that right, Daddy?

Oh...I think you do like it. You don’t have to put down your phone. It’s okay. Just relax, and keep on doing whatever you’d like while I take care of you. You’re so hard already...I can feel it through your pants. Warm… [giggle]. What were you doing before I came in? 

(Teasing) Why are you so shy? You can tell me…(fake shock) you weren’t looking at porn, were you? When I’m right here… [pause, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock.] There we go. Now you’re free, no more pants in the way. God, you are hard today. [Kissing sound.] 

I know it’s not just the outfit that has you like this...you were hard before I walked into the room, weren’t you. You can tell me what you were looking at...I don’t mind. [Kissing his cock again, licking it a little.] Please, Daddy? You don’t have to be shy. Please tell me...I promise I won’t get mad. I...I bet I’ll like it. [Brief Pause]

(Surprised.) Oh. R-really? You were looking at Amy’s instagram? [Small, suppressed gasp/moan.] That’s why you were so hard? From...from looking at her pictures? (Shifting from surprised to nervous but excited.) I saw what she posted this morning...was it that picture of her at the beach in the red bikini? Or maybe the one of her in the black cocktail dress from the other night? (giggle) I felt your cock jump, Daddy...I think I guessed right. She did look pretty good in it, didn’t she?

(Playful) Hmm? Why would I be mad? You think I’d be upset at the thought of you sitting here getting hard looking at the picture of her in that slutty little cocktail dress? [Moaning/Shivering]

(Breathy/Turned on) Thinking about all the things you would do to her if you could? [kissing and licking his cock, small moans mixed in.]

God, Daddy...that...that turns me on so much. The thought of you bending her over and pulling up that dress...sliding down her panties…[moaning. Slow, heavy breathing for a moment. Whimpering]

I...yes, I’m playing with myself. Sorry, sir...I just couldn’t help it. It’s so...so good to think about. She thinks you’re hot, you know. Teasing me about “getting a turn with you.” She’s so pretty...so sexy...I know you’d have fun with her. M-maybe I could watch? [Coy giggle/moan] Oh, you do like that idea, don’t you? [Kissing/licking/sucking noises that continue for a few seconds.]

I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before. I...I don’t think (emphasis) I’ve ever felt like this before. Do you like it when I stroke your cock while you think about fucking my friends? Do you like the way it turns me on so much that I have to reach between my legs and touch myself? [Whimper and moan].

Was it only Amy that you were looking at, Daddy? Or did you look at anyone else’s pictures today? Please tell me...or take your phone and go and look now. Maria had an amazing outfit earlier this week that I think you’ll like. 

[A pause, with more blowjob noises mixed in.] Oh, don’t let that fool you...I know she dresses like a librarian, but she’s a complete slut, deep down. Or should would be for you, at least...I’ve seen her staring at you when we’re out…[moaning.] 

Do you want to know what she wears beneath those long skirts and buttoned up blouses? What dirty little thoughts are behind those glasses and big brown eyes? [Another moment of intense breathing, as you continue to stroke his cock.] 

She wasn’t even wearing panites when we saw her on Friday...she didn’t say anything, but I could tell. She always acts differently when she’s being an eager slut, shifting in her seat and biting her lip all the time. She was eyefucking you so hard I’m surprised you couldn’t feel it…

You could do...anything to her. (Emphasized, breathless) Anything. The look, the quiet attitude...it’s just a cover. Do you want to...to…(voice growing strained, needy) tie her up and tease her? Edge her for h-hours until she’s begging for you? Or, um (quiet, nervous, lustful) you c-could do that to me. And f-fuck her while I’m tied up and watching. 

[Quiet gasping noises as you touch yourself while stroking him.] (Words stuttering and nervous, laced with need) You could leave me with a vibrator taped to my c-clit, hands tied behind my back while I w-watch you fuck her on our bed. Seeing her cumming on your c-cock over and over and-ah! 

[A series of gasps and moans as a small climax hits you, body shaking. Followed by a few seconds of breathing, before you dive back on his cock with your mouth, more eager and sloppy than before.]

(Breathless) Oh my god. Oh my god. That felt so…

[Slow, labored breaths.]

That felt amazing. [Kissing sounds as you plant your lips on his cock a few times.] Amazing. And I think you really liked the idea of that too, Daddy. I can tell. (Giggle.) You wouldn’t have to tie me up, though. Just tell me to sit there and be a good girl for you, and you know I would do it, don’t you? No matter how desperate and turned on I got watching you fuck her...no matter how rough and passionate the two of you got…[small shivering moan.]

Do you want me to get down on my knees and clean your cock after you cum in her? Just like this? [A focused few seconds of sucking and licking.] Or do you want me to lick your cum from her body? To drag my tongue along her slit, teasing her clit with the tip of it…

[A moment’s pause focused on the blowjob.

Hmm...maybe the one you really want isn’t Maria or Amy? You can tell me, Daddy. Who do you really want to fuck, out of all of my friends? [A brief pause, listening]. 

(Needy/Begging) Oh, please, Daddy? Please tell me? Please, please, please? I want to know, I (emphasis) need to know. It’s going to drive me crazy if you don’t tell me. Please? Is it Jess? Sam? Please, please please? [Pause]

(Surprised but excited) R-really? You want to fuck Sarah? My best friend, the girl I grew up with...basically my sister...that’s who you want to use this big, hard, aching cock to fuck? [Kissing/Sucking sounds.] Daddy...God, Daddy, that’s so hot. 

D-do you want to fuck her in front of m-me? (Excited) You do? [Moaning] I have to touch myself again for you, Daddy. It’s too much...I can’t help it. Touching myself while I play with your cock, thinking about you fucking Sarah while I watch...it’s...it’s too much. Too good. 

You know she had a big crush on you, right? We both did...it turned into a little competition...and I won. I got this…[You kiss his cock again.] But why shouldn’t you have her too? She’s been jealous for so long, asking me about what you were like, how big you are, how good it is...and I’ve told her all about it. I can see the envy in her eyes when I talk about you. 

She would love to fuck you in front of me. [Moaning while touching yourself and stroking him.] To make me watch while she got her turn, riding your cock while I only got to plead and beg.

(Breathless, building up) I don’t even know if I’d beg for you to fuck me instead...or just to fuck her harder. I want to see you bend her over, Daddy. I want to see you grab her hips and make her into a little slut for this cock. [Kissing/Sucking/Licking.]

You like that, don’t you, Daddy? You want to make her yours, use her, claim her...like you claimed me? Fucking her until she’s a shaking, screaming, mess, calling out your name over and over again? 

(Excited, breathing hard) Or you could lay on top of her, let her wrap her legs around you while you hold her close, thrusting inside her. (Gasping) Oh, fuck. Oh, god, Daddy, it’s too much. I’m so close...I’m going to cum again…

N-not yet. I want to cum while you tell me what you want to do to her. While you cum all over me, telling me how you want to make her yours. 

[A pause, filled with moaning, the sound of you stroking him and touching yourself. Making small urging noises as if you’re encouraging him on to keep talking.]

(Breathless/Wild) Oh. Oh fuck. Daddy. Yes, god yes, please c-cum. Cum on my face and make me yours.

[You start to climax] F-fuck. [Whatever feels natural for your orgasm, in terms of sound or dialogue.]

[A pause, filled with heavy breathing, recovering.] T-thank you, Daddy. Did you enjoy that? I know you like covering my face in your cum…and you know I love it, too.

[Another pause, and then a kiss on the head of his cock.] I hope you had fun. (giggle) I can’t believe you were perving on my friends and getting hard because of it. 

(Mischievous) I’m getting hungry...do you want me to invite Sarah over for dinner?


End file.
